The present invention relates to a device for prevention of snoring. It is generally accepted that snoring results from vibrations of the soft palate and uvula when air is breathed in through the mouth. If intake of air through the mouth can be prevented, then snoring can also be prevented.
Existing devices for prevention of snoring or air intake through the mouth require the insertion of such devices in the mouth or in the nose, or require the use of straps tied around the head or neck so as to hold such devices in place. Such devices are uncomfortable and are not widely accepted.
A device to prevent intake of air through the mouth which does not require insertion of a foreign object into the mouth or nose or the use of straps is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 1,354,652. This device is a rectangular piece of material provided with slits along the top and bottom and cut-outs at the sides and has an adhesive backing to retain it in place when it is being used to cover the mouth. A major drawback of this device is that its length extends across a person's cheeks when in use, such that movement of the cheek muscles causes discomfort or causes the device to loosen and fall off during sleep.